


Routine Maintenance

by Ivy_Adair



Series: Peggy Tyler, Sole Survivor [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Assaultron, F/F, Fallout Femslash, Fallout Kink Meme, Intimacy, Sensual Robotic Maintenance, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KL-E-0 has a loose wire poking out of her chassis. Peggy (F!Sole) helps her put it back in order without realizing just how... <i>sensitive </i>the assaultron is. Based on a Fallout Kink Meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> So, robots are not really a kink of mine. But KL-E-0 makes me have heart eyes. Plus, when I saw this prompt I knew Peggy was just perfect for it. I hope you all enjoy! Plus, Fallout needs all the femslash. Also, I did such a terrible job on editing this when I put it on the meme because I was really nervous. I hope I got all the glaring errors.

Peggy’s shoulders ache from hefting her heavy pack across the Commonwealth, but the pain is worth dealing with in order to sell her meager scrap at KL-E-0’s _Kill or be Killed_. The Assaultron pays the best, though the majority of the caps go right back into her pocket because KL-E-0 always has more bullets on hand than Arturo in Diamond City. Plus, if Peggy’s honest with herself, she just likes the Assaultron more. 

She wipes her hands on her yellow shorts as KL-E-0 eyes up the scrap she’s brought. It’s nothing special, just a makeshift battery, an old telephone and a couple of hotplates. As the Assaultron turns slightly to grab her ammo boxes, Peggy notices she’s got an errant wire sticking out of one of her back panels. It’s small, but definitely an unusual thing on KL-E-0’s normally impeccable chassis. 

“Hey, Kleo. You know you got’a wire pokin’ out?”

**“A wire?”**

Peggy steps around to the other side of the counter, and bends slightly at the waist to get a better look. It’s small, a little white and blue twisted thing. Judging from its position, Peggy assumed it to be part of one of the Assaultron’s actuators. She scratches the freshly shaved part of her head. 

“Yeah, I think its part of the actuator on your left. It’s not too bad but I’m worried if it gets snagged on something it could kill your left arm.”

**“Well, you seem to know what you’re talking about. You got the tools to fix it?”**

Peggy grins lopsidedly. “Sure do. Gimmie a sec.”

She reaches for her tools; three repurposed Vault-Tec lunch boxes that had burst open with plumes of confetti and Peggy knew she had to have them. The leather tie on her wrist went in her hair, pulling the long part back into a ponytail. The lunchboxes are opened - without the confetti, sadly - and set into a neat line. She worries the tip of her pink tongue between her teeth as she twists and turns her Pip-Boy-free wrist to fasten the wrist-strap of her anti-static wristband. The last thing in the world she needs to do is to short-out KL-E-0. She clips the other end to the edge of one of the lunch boxes. As she’s about to reach for KL-E-0’s back panel, she hesitates, her fingers hovering just above the surface. 

**“Is there a problem?”**

“N-no, I just. My hands are kinda dirty. Sorry.” She stops, pulls some purified water from her bag and the small chunk of soap she’d found in an old school. She was saving it for a special occasion, but working on KL-E-0 with clean hands seemed infinitely more important. “Okay.”

With now-clean hands she runs her fingers along the edge of the back panel. Her mind is instantly focused, but somewhere in the back of her mind she’s aware that KL-E-0 made some kind of small noise. She finds the places where the panel is screwed in and gently uses her T6 Torx to unfasten the Assaultron’s back plate. She can hear KL-E-0 whirr softly as she gently places the panel on a cloth she’s laid out. 

“Air prolly feels weird on your circuits. I’ll try to work fast.”

KL-E-0 doesn’t answer; she just continues to whirr softly. The sound is soft, just loud enough for Peggy’s ears. She puts her grounded hand on KL-E-0’s shoulder as she leans away to switch on her Pip-Boy’s light. It explodes with light, filling the shop with a soft rosy glow. She switches arms, putting the lighted hand on KL-E-0’s shoulder and angling her wrist so it’s pointed directly inside her body. Peggy grasps the wire between her fingertips, gently moving it back into place. She sees one of KL-E-0’s cooling fans click on, which surprises her since she’s not doing anything to tax her systems. With the wire back in place, Peggy can’t help but take the time to glance over the complicated inner workings of the Assaultron. It amazes her, to see all the wires and shining metal that all work together in unison to bring her to life. She leans in to look closer, her breath fogging the black metal panels still attached to KL-E-0’s body. 

“You’ve got a connector here that’s fixin’ to come loose,” she says softly, her fingertip running along the edge of KL-E-0’s power supply. 

A tremor seems to pass through KL-E-0 and for half a second, Peggy is terrified. She’s convinced that she’s somehow shocked the complicated circuits, fried the Assaultron’s motherboard. Instead, KL-E-0’s secondary cooling system spins up. The little mechanism lights up with the brand name and she can hear it humming, echoing inside the open cavity. Her actuators move, the little lights on her power supply seem to twinkle from strain. All at once it clicks and Peggy’s biting her lip, dark eyes flicking back and forth between the opened panel and the back of KL-E-0’s head. She swallows. 

“Would you like me to continue?” she asks, her voice thick and low. 

**“Yes,”** KL-E-0 seems to hiss. **“ _Please._ I would like that.”**

Peggy’s breathless. She clears her throat, her heart fluttering like a breeze through a forest. She wills her hands to be still, but they shake a little from the excitement that courses through her like lightning in her veins. 

She bends forward a little, mouth moving towards where an ear would logically be. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

Reaching her hand inside, she can feel heat - too much, even considering - coming off of KL-E-0’s CPU. Careful not to touch any of the connectors, Peggy carefully unfastens the locking mechanism and pulls out the heatsink. She tsks to herself. Whoever built KL-E-0 forgot didn’t add enough thermal paste to the heatsink. Quickly, mindful of KL-E-0’s comfort, she rummages around in her lunch box and pulls out a small tube of Arctic Silver. She takes her spudger and gently scrapes it along the dried paste, scooping the smaller bits up. KL-E-0 hums with each touch, the fans spin a little faster with each gentle glide of the spudger. Peggy applies the proper amount of paste, using the other end of her spudger to spread it out. KL-E-0’s power supply lights up and Peggy can hear the lubricated motion of her servos moving. She reattaches the heatsink, pressing it down and locking it into place. It kicks on immediately, the attatched fan purring into high gear. 

She reattaches the loose connector, fingertip gently coaxing it back into place as a small bit of static seeps out of KL-E-0’s voice module. Peggy swears she can see KL-E-0 quivering under her touch. The sight, the thought makes Peggy’s legs tremble as warmth floods her and pools between her legs. She’s trying to breathe evenly, even as her heart continues to flit and flutter. 

Peggy crouches, and gently unscrews the bottom back panel with her trusty T6. KL-E-0’s fans roar as she hisses more static. Smiling to herself, Peggy eyes up the leg actuators. The left one is impeccable, only needs a little cleaning. She gently runs a lint-free cloth across the covers of the wires as static escapes KL-E-0 again. The right side is a mess, with one wire completely detached from the actuator and swaying gently in the open air. Peggy grasps it softly, reaching for her cutters. She hesitates as the cutter presses into the blue sheathe. 

“I need to strip this wire.”

**“Don’t stop,”** KL-E-0 says, voice modulator garbling with static interference. 

Tongue pinched between her teeth, Peggy trips the wire as quickly as she can. Peggy reaches into the cavity and winds the exposed wire around its connector once. When the first loop is complete, KL-E-0’s voice shudders with static and Peggy watches as the left leg actuator moves just a little, a tremble she realizes. Tenderly, she makes another circle with the wire. KL-E-0’s static sounds again, sustained longer and coming in small bursts as her chassis quivers. The lights on her power supply flare up, remaining on. Again, Peggy makes another circle, then again and again all the while KL-E-0’s actuators are moving in unison. The static is roaring out now, her voice completely garbled. Peggy does a final loop, pressing the wire down and something inside KL-E-0 snaps. Her mechanisms move as the Assaultron leans back, static flooding her modulator on a constant, low loop. Her fans kick up higher, until they’re nothing but a solid buzz. Peggy rises to her feet, fingertips running gentle strokes down KL-E-0’s power cables. 

After a moment, KL-E-0’s static loop eases off as her fans slowly spin down. Peggy’s fingers still stroking the cables, her own chest rises and falling rapidly with her breath. She moves finally, realizing that she’d had her knees locked for too long. Her legs are numb. 

**“Thank you,”** KL-E-0 begins. If Assaultrons could sound coy, Peggy’s sure she can hear it in KL-E-0’s modulator. **“That was most gratifying.”**

Peggy chuckles a little as she sets about refastening the panels she’s taken off. She swears she can hear KL-E-0 purring with each tightening of her screwdriver. She replaces her tools and steps around so she’s facing the Assaultron. She runs a fingertip along the edge of one of her lunch boxes as she leans on a counter. 

“Y’know, regular maintenance is important.”

**“You’re right and a woman like me needs to be taken care of every now and again.”**

A grin spreads across Peggy’s face, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Well, I can certainly perform some routine maintenance on you next time I’m in town.”

**“I look forward to it, Smoothtalker.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, you can find me on my tumblr at [dear-miss-adair](http://dear-miss-adair.tumblr.com). Come say Hi to me! :)


End file.
